


The Bitter End

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, i implore you all to suffer with me, i'm constantly miserable over snips and skyguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin messages Ahsoka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bitter End

**Author's Note:**

> I hate it when I have stray ideas because it always ends up breaking canon. You'll pry my dumb one-shots from my cold, dead hands, Dave Filoni.

**[20:02:45] Skyguy:** Hey, Ahsoka.

**[20:10:03] Skyguy:** I hope you’re okay. I hope you find what you’re looking for.

**[20:33:59] Skyguy:** I’m sorry.

 

 

 

**[19:45:23] Skyguy** : Rex asked about you. I told him I haven’t heard from you, but I hope you’re okay.

**[19:47:13] Skyguy:** Please be safe.

 

 

 

**[18:45:33] Skyguy:** Missed you today.

 

 

 

**[20:05:47] Skyguy:** It’s only been four days. You could still change your mind.

**[20:07:26] Skyguy:** I know what it’s like when the council doesn’t trust you. I can help if you let me.

**[20:10:37] Skyguy:** I can help you.

 

 

 

**[20:35:58] Skyguy:** Are you okay? Where are you?

**[20:36:22] Skyguy:** Stay safe. It’s rough out there.

 

 

 

**[19:59:56] Skyguy:** There’s so much you never got to do.

**[20:25:03] Skyguy:** Please come back.

 

 

 

**[24:00:07] Skyguy:** Please don’t be dead.

 

 

 

**[01:05:06] Skyguy:** I’m so proud of you. I may have made a mess of things in the beginning, but I hope

**[01:07:56] Skyguy:** I know I’m not a good master, but maybe I was a good friend.

**[01:10:11] Skyguy:** I hope.

 

 

 

**[04:02:44] Skyguy:** I’m sorry.

 

 

 

**[01:44:14] Skyguy:** Ahsoka...

**[02:04:10] Skyguy:** Please. Say something. Anything.

**[02:06:55] Skyguy:** Look, I’m sorry for what I did. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Ahsoka.

**[02:07:38] Skyguy:** Please?

 

 

 

**[01:57:48] Skyguy:** I’m scared.

 

 

 

**[03:34:12] Skyguy:** Do you hate me?

**[03:37:49] Skyguy:** Because I understand.

 

 

 

**[05:19:00] Skyguy:** Please

 

 

 

**[19:05:02] Skyguy:** Obi Wan’s hurt.

 

 

 

**[18:39:04] Skyguy:** Rex got hit.

 

 

 

**[04:56:27] Skyguy:** Padme misses you too.

**[05:01:57] Skyguy:** I’m not the Jedi I need to be.

 

 

 

**[01:45:24] Skyguy:** Did you care? Are you sitting back and reading these and laughing at me?

**[01:55:01] Skyguy:** Was it all a joke?

**[05:55:12] Skyguy:** I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.

**[06:10:57] Skyguy:** I guess I know why you left. Hah.

 

 

 

**[02:34:12] Skyguy:** Have you ever noticed how dark it is at night in the medbay? It’s really dark.

**[02:36:45] Skyguy:** they gave me the good meds. I got electrocuted.

**[02:38:29] Skyguy:** It was my own fault. What did you do today?

**[02:37:44] Skyguy:** See the sights? See the glaxy? I hope you had fun.

**[02:40:01] Skyguy:** I miss you. Stay safe. I don’t want to ever see you hurt. You’re like a sister to me.

**[02:42:03] Skyguy:** I couldn’t take it if something bad happened to you and it was my fault.

 

 

 

**[03:14:07] Skyguy:** Do you ever think about your parents? I’m sorry if that’s rude.

**[03:15:35] Skyguy:** I think about my mom a lot. After I left, she got married and had stepchildren. I wonder if she was trying to replace me.

**[03:16:47] Skyguy:** I wasn’t good enough to her. I was a whiny kid, like Obi Wan says. I didn’t tell her I loved her enough and I didn’t go back for her like I should’ve.

**[03:17:58] Skyguy:** She’d have loved you. You’re both brave and strong

**[03:20:13] Skyguy:** I wish I could be like that.

 

 

 

**[04:56:07] Skyguy:** Do you ever hope master Windu falls out of a window

 

 

 

**[05:33:12] Skyguy:** Where are you?

 

 

 

**[19:03:27] Skyguy:** Hello

 

 

 

**[23:09:00] Skyguy:** Don’t be like me, please. Whatever you do.

**[23:10:57] Skyguy:** You’re so much better than that.

 

 

 

**[20:56:16] Skyguy:** I’m scared.

**[20:59:08] Skyguy:** There’s something wrong with me. I’m not good enough. I don’t think I can do this without you.

**[21:00:02] Skyguy:** This is so hard.

 

 

 

**[04:35:21] Skyguy** : Are you out there?

 

 

 

**[22:00:56] Skyguy:** PADME IS PREGNANT!!!!

**[22:01:34] Skyguy:** I can’t help but be happy!

**[22:02:12] Skyguy:** I’ve never been this happy.

**[22:03:47] Skyguy:** Not in my entire life. The only thing that could make it better is you.

**[22:05:59] Skyguy:** Wherever you are, I love you. I’m proud of you. I hope I get to see you again.

**[22:06:23] Skyguy:** You’re family, snips.

**[23:55:07] Skyguy:** I think it’ll be a girl.

**[23:57:55] Skyguy:** She’ll look like Padme, but be snippy, like you. And brave like my mother.

**[23:59:59] Skyguy:** Her name is Leia.

**[01:07:56] Skyguy:** Padme thinks it’ll be a boy. She wants to name him Luke.

**[01:10:21] Skyguy:** What do you think?

**[01:11:32] Skyguy:** I wanted to make Leia’s middle name Ahsoka, after you

**[01:14:06] Skyguy** : But only if you wanted me too.

 

 

 

 

**[04:09:07] Skyguy:** She’s going to die. They’re going to die. Even stars burn.

 

 

 

**[01:05:50] Skyguy:** I have to save them. I have to.

**[01:06:56] Skyguy:** She can’t die. I can’t fail her again.

**[01:07:45] Skyguy:** I need your help. I need you, snips

**[01:10:04] Skyguy:** Anything. Anything. I’ll take anything.

**[01:12:47] Skyguy:** If you told me right now that you hated me, I’d take it. Please.

**[01:14:23] Skyguy:** Please. Say something, anything

**[02:45:13] Skyguy:** Why can’t everything be okay? Just for a little while.

**[02:50:42] Skyguy:** I’m sorry I’ve been bothering you for so long. I’m sorry I’ve been bothering everyone.

 

 

 

**[20:00:55] Skyguy:** Don’t come after me. Don’t come back. You don’t ever want to see me again, whatever you do, don’t look for me. Please don’t come back.

**[20:01:59] Skyguy:** I know what I have to do. I’m so sorry, Ahsoka. I’ve failed you and everyone else. But I have to do this.

**[20:02:58]** **Skyguy:** I don’t have another choice.

**[20:03:54] Skyguy:** I’ll never be able to come back

**[20:04:50] Skyguy:** It was for her. It was always going to be for her.

**[20:05:35] Skyguy:** I know why I’m bad now. I’m sorry.

**[20:06:24] Skyguy:** I’m sorry

**[20:07:56] Skyguy:** Bye, snips.

**[20:08:34] Skyguy:** I love

 

 

Ahsoka coughed, and forced herself to sit up. The wreckage of the Sith temple surrounded her. She looked around and, there, directly in front of her, were a pair of black armored boots and swirling cape.

 

She scrambled backward, reaching for lightsabers that weren’t there. Her eyes crawled up his body until they met his, and the broken, melted mask. The sharp edges were illuminated by the red glow of his lightsaber.

 

His hand was outstretched. He dropped something on her chest, and it was light, but it might as well have been a punch.

“Someone was trying to reach you,” rumbled Vader.

 

Ahsoka’s hand shot to her stomach, and she picked up the device – her instant messenger, standard issue by the Jedi temple. She’d left it behind.

 

When she looked up, Vader was halfway out of the wreckage.

 

“Wait!” Ahsoka shrieked, scrambling to her feet. “Wait!”

 

Vader stalled, his broad back facing her.

 

She didn’t know what to say; she couldn’t remember what she’d told him to wait for. After a long moment of silence, Vader turned, his visible blue eye like an open wound in his face.

 

“I can’t leave you again,” Ahsoka blurted.

 

“I,” said Vader, carefully, “am the one who is leaving.”

 

“Then don’t,” Ahsoka said.

 

“I must obey my Master,” Vader said, and then he turned, cloak snapping at his heels, and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Just let it happen, guys. Don't question anything that's happened here. Just let it happen.


End file.
